Homeward Bound Episode 04
Recap Entering Demon County The group, Kel William Marshal, Grimes, Zarrah & her 6 Gnoll Pups, Nimrod, Mogwog, and the 8 Sled Dogs are on the boat off the coast from the demon land ahead of them. The are sailing "west" if the stars are "north". Kel William tries to hold his breath to see if he still needs to breath in this place. He finds out he does need to breath. A day of sleeping later they find a beach not covered in the Demonic Colony in a cove. Kel William is wary, and they don't make landfall. They check the depth with an anchor. It does down 12 feet. They rest and heal up still on the boat. After healing up, Grimes asks Zarrah what to do about the Gnoll Pups and Kobolds. Zarrah insists on bringing everyone along. The party raise the anchor and they find some strange wide leaches on the anchor. Grimes kills the creatures. They row the boat to shore and drag it up the beach. Beyond the beach is rocky terrain. No sign of the colony. The party venture onward. Grimes gives Zarrah his Velthara phase dagger. William leads the way, creating light with his flaming sword. The rock is a deep blue curved rocks. Not very many sharp edges. After 10 minutes they find a jagged create 10 feet deep and 5 feet wide with water inside it. Grimes shoots a magical bolt into the water and finds the water is only 2 inches thick. The party walk around the crevice. Battle over the Canyon They keep walking "North East" then Kel William sees something pass in-front of the stars to the north. The party go on guard and keep walking. They hear the voice of cries and battle cries. Grimes & William look ahead 100 demons in combat with one-another. There appear to be 2 sides, fighting across a ravine. There are makeshift black-stone bridges. In the battle are many different demon types. The battle is illuminated by the Commander demons, who are throwing fireballs across the battlefield to explode on the ground. Some demons have flaming breath weapons that also illuminate the battle. :Hydra: Snake-like People with Crab Claws in front of them. Hurl spikes with their tails as a ranged projectile attack. :Commander: A tall and thin character in purplish armor with blue/purple skin. High cheekbones. Weld Spears & throwing small Fireballs from their hands. :Shrieker: There this weird 3 legged creature whose head splits into 3 areas. Their mouth is open, teeth out, pointing towards the sky. It is just body, legs, and a head that points up. Maybe some tentacles coming out from underneath it. Able to open mouth 180 degrees and shriek out a loud noise. :Overseer: A giant tripod demon. 25 feet tall. Each leg is 3 jointed (15', 15', 10'). It's body is blue-scaled that suspends between the 3 legs. There is a giant eye on the front of it that looks around. It brings it body low to inspect something the stands high to inspect other things. Also in the battle are Demon types the party have seen before: The Thung (Dog Demons), Warriors, Task Master and Lensman. The bodies don't seem to turn into motes when the die. The Demons drag the dead bodies of the dead behind their battle lines and feast upon them. As the enemie dies, the Shrieker demon, makes a noise like the party heard coming from the lighthouse in Caldonia. The Demons then stop eating and some drag the corpses towards the volcano. Other Demons head onward across the bridge. The party wait for the demons to leave, then inspect the battlefield. There is no blood or bodies left. Just make shift stone bridges across ravines. One of the dogs, Dancer, finds something. A small little creature, looks like a mycanoid, 2 inch tall, waddling around. Grimes gets his phase blade and puts it ahead of the creature. It walks onto the blade. Grimes lifts the sword up and looks at it. It has red dots all around it. A mouth opens up and spits green bile at Grimes. Grimes kills the creature. The dogs find more of the mushroom creatures. William eats one. Grimes tries to talk to one, but the creature doesn't understand him. William then feels something attacked by something in the neck. They look around and Kel William sees a large lumbering beast coming towards them across the east. A Gate Breaker Demon. Out of it's mouth comes out green fumes. Grimes leads everyone to flee while William stands his ground. The creature charges towards William. William ducks low to stab slow under the armor and damages it, while it impales William with it's head horns. It doesn't seem to resist the fire damage. Behind the Gate Breaker Demon are some Hydra Demons, Snake Demons with Crab Claws, who start are shooting spikes towards William. Grimes, having gotten the non-combatants away, starts shooting at the enemies. Kel William kills the Gate Breaker and it turns to motes as usual. Grimes rushs in front of William and throws a magic dagger at a Hydra. William throws his harpoon at a Hydra. The harpooned hydra is unable to move. William charges the active Hydra, with Grimes following. They kill the Hydra with melee attacks. The Hydra vaporises into motes. Kel Willam and Grimes charge the last Hydra Demon and kill it. Willam and Grimes pick up their dropped weapons. Grimes goes up a hill and sees the Demon Army is coming in their direction. The party retreat back to the beach without incident. They get in the boat and go back to sea. Zarrah talks to Grimes about the situation. She isn't happy about William being reckless. William however is now wounded so wants to rest in the boat, and passes out. To the Volcano 5 Days latter, William is healed up. They return to shore and head towards the Volcano. There is no sign of Demon Colony, just blue smooth stone and obsidean jagged rocks. After of time heading North, they find a wall of flesh, 30 feet high. The walls has eyes, teeth. Arms extend from the wall of flame are 2 balls of flame. On the wall are more Hydra demons. The party are spotted by the demons. Shrieker demons wail loudly in alarm. 8 warrior demons and a large purple deamon come out oof a gap in the wall. The party retreat. The party find a "cave" and flee inside. Willam keeps the dogs quiet as they hide from the Demons Chase. They hide for 15 minutes, the Demons march back the other way, back towards the wall. The sound of the shrieking changes. The party march eastward, clear of the wall and curve northward. The blue in the stone is getting darker and darker, and less smooth more jagged. The ground geting warmer. They see in distance, a mile away due East, they see a large raging battle. Only glipses of the battle are visible as fireballs are thown, but there are types of Demons the party haven't seen yet in the combat. They see 1000 demons fighting in a battle. The party continue towards the Volcano. The party reach the base of the volcano, obsidian rock everywhere. The group head up until the difficulty is too much for the dogs and kobolds. Zarrah stays behind to look after the group, William and Grimes head on ahead. The pair of humans reach a steep climb. They start to climb. Grimes looks around and spots a crevice in the volcano nearby that is emanating red light. Grimes also light coming from the Demon Wall. A New Hope They get to a point where it is too difficult for William. Grimes climbs on ahead. William goes to pray to Bellum about for guidance. Grimes keeps climbing, he forgets to put on his gloves and cuts his hand and slips. He puts on his gloves and climbs up to the rim of the volcano. Noxious fumes raise from the volcano below. Lava is flowing down a crack in the edge. The flow of lava goes down a crevasse and down to a lava pool. The pool lights up a demon outpost. Grimes sees the Demons sacrificing defeating Demons into a sarlacc pit by rolling them down from a lip. Grimes spots nearby an obsidian sword stuck into the edge of the lip of the volcano. Grimes then spots something slithering on the other side of the volcanic brim, a Hydra Demon. Grimes isn't spotted. Grimes starts to climb down the Volcano and finds William and reports in. Grimes and William circle around the mountain at their elevation and spy more on the Demons. Kel Willam and Grimes talk about their situation. Then the constellation of Matrigal, the Goddess of Hope, moves from the horizon and moves above them. The Demons go silent and start paying. Kel Willam starts praying as well. Category:Homeward Bound Episodes